The Past Comes Back
by Rainbow Ninja Mizuki
Summary: Summary inside.Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella finds that she is a mutant while the Cullens are gone in New Moon, and goes to Xavier's school. There, she overtakes the name "Wildcat" She finds her elder brother: Logan, and tons of other friends. Two years after settling into her new life, a man by the name of Benson attacks the school, claiming credit for their claws and instincts. Seeking refuge, the entire school runs to a place that Bella says is safe and empty. How was she supposed to know that the Cullens would move back so soon?  
**Disclaimer: **I own neither X-Men, nor Twilight, nor any of the characters from either storyline. The only things I own are this computer, this story line, my original characters, and the occasional song.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**THIRD PERSON POV  
**

Bella sat, quietly on the swing in front of her log cabin. How long had it been since she had accidently attacked Charlie with her telepathic powers, and learned that she was merely a replacement for the daughter that he and Renne had lost in a fire. How long had it been that her nails grew to a claw-like length, and a silver-like substance hardened over them? It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was simply laughing away at the little things in life, such as love.

It was strange how much could change in three months. She'd been forced to run from town, the people coming at her with pitch forks and torches, as if she were some sort of monster. She was semi-grateful for her new-found speed. She'd been living in the same two pairs of clothes since she'd left, when they smelled dirty enough to bother her, she cleaned them in the river with what-ever cleaning supplies she could steal from them at the time.

She was different than most girls her age, both inside and outside. Most girls would've panicked and simply spend the days whining about how they wanted to go home, but not Bella. She honed her skills, and put forth an effort to keep her-self in shape. She stopped complaining about killing bears after a brown one attacked her. She spent the first week working on her home, knowing that it would only last until the locals found her.

She grew wary when she smelled people coming nearby. They were too close for comfort, so she tried to run. Bad idea. She ended up running right into one. He was a tall man, with black hair and . . . SILVER CLAWS! It was flash-back central. She saw strange men in suits, toasting and celebrating. She looked to her other side, to see the man. Her fear was convoyed in her eyes, but she still sent him the message: _I'm scarred. I'm really scared Bro. _He looked her understandingly. How could he not? He was the big brother, and he had to make her feel better.

_We'll be fine. _He told her in his mind. _We just have to find a way out of this. _She simply blacked out after that.

(Three Days Later)

"Yo," Bella heard, "Wittny. Wittny. Come on, Sis. You've taken worse than a stroll down memory Lane."

She recognized that voice. "Well," She said, "I wouldn't have had that problem if it weren't for the fact that your head is harder than Juggernaut's helmet." There was a sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

"Wittny," The Professor said from his wheel-chair, "You know that I can't read your mind, so you need to tell me: what do you remember?"

"Well," Wittny said, "My second name is Wildcat because I have cat like reflexes. I have claws with Adermantium instead of fingernails, and that is a result of testing, I'm Logan's younger sister, I go to Xavier's school for the gifted, AKA a mutant school, I only have memories from sixteen years ago, and those are pretty basic, and I'm a telepath, with the exceptional ability to move anything with my mind, read minds, control them, I can also mimic others powers."

"Very good," said the professor, "Now, why don't you tell us who this Edward person is? Hmm?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DONE!**

**YAY! Chapter TWO!!!! Disclaimer: I don**


	2. Aurthoress' note

**OK guys, I know that I haven't been able to get out any chapters lately, but that's because I've been out on a cruise and the computer I did the last three chapters on isn't connected to the internet. I'll get them out as soon as I can connect it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mizuki: Yay! Chapter 2 up and running.  
Wittny: Why are you working on this when you should be working on A Moon Light Filled Night?  
Mizuki: Because I already have it finished, I just have to upload it onto my computer.**

**Rouge: You might want to hurry up.  
Mizuki: Leave me alone!  
Logan: Can I go now?  
Mizuki: No. None of you would show up until the chapter last time, so you all have to do the commentary for the next two chapters.  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo. T^T  
Wittny: You're so mean.  
Mizuki: Just do the disclaimer.  
Wittny: Mizuki Hamihachi does not own X-men: The Movies 1-3, X-men evolution, X-men the comic, any X-men stuff I forgot because I'm new to this stuff, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any characters from either story line. She doesn't even own the computer she's doing this on.  
Mizuki: It's my mom's. I have to spend summer in her office, which is half the size of the average class room I'd like to add.  
Rouge: That's why you wanted to go to the Math and Science Academy, 'cause you're starting to lose all feeling in your back?  
Mizuki: Yes. Walls do not replace the comfort of a chair's back-rest, and Mom's chairs are even more uncomfortable, but enough of that! On with the chapter. I want to warn you before hand, however, this will contain RougeXLogan. I don't care how far apart they are in age, love knows not age.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

**Bella's (this is the last time anyone other than the guys from Twilight will call her that, so pay attention) POV**

I looked into the forest right next to the clearing that looked so much as our meadow. Why was it that every time I thought about him, I ended up here? Was it because of the fact that this was the place where my past had almost come back to haunt me. No. Not my past. Bella's. There was a distinct difference. She was incredibly and increasingly slow, weak, and clumsy. I was faster than any vampire out there (newborns included) I was, probably, stronger than Emmet, and I could climb up trees, and start jumping from branch to branch like some sort of freaky ninja.

There were, however, some similarities. Like, for instance, we still looked the same. It was so bad, I didn't risk going to Phoenix, for fear that someone would mistake me for Bella, and I would be considered alive once more. Of course, the only reason Bella Swan wasn't announced dead three years ago, was because Charlie and Renee had found me. Logan and I had been on one of our solo missions ('cause the professor found a lead that could help us find out about our past) when we heard a gun shot. It had hit me, apparently, in the spot where your memories are stored. Right. Like my brain wasn't screwed up enough. I hit the ground pretty fast. Logan was busy fighting Juggernaut, so he wasn't able to get to me. Their fight, somehow, lead them far away from me. When I woke up, I was in a strange house.

How sick those two had to be to make me think I was their daughter, I will never know. They told me that there'd been a fire and they saw me get hit in the head with a beam. Charlie had dragged me out. They said that he had come to pick me up for my vacation with him. If I'd known who I really was, I would have pointed out the _huge_ amount of bull in their story, but I wasn't Wildcat. I was Bella, and Bella believed everything that came out of her mother's mouth. After a while, however, things started getting shaky. I started seeing the places where Logan and I had fought Juggernaut and other villains together, and I didn't understand why I had no daughterly feelings when it came to Renee. This, they decided, would not do, and I was sent to live with Charlie under the pretence that my mother wanted to travel with her new husband.

I had never been to Forks as Wildcat, so none of the places set off my memories, thus, I never questioned my parent's authority again. Then I had met Edward. The way he ran at incredible speeds triggered a bit of my memories, but not enough. Although, there was a small result: I stared having dreams. I started dreaming of my brother and I doing things with the others. I merely brushed them off as a reoccurring dream, and tried my best not to say any dreams in my sleep. I may be able to lie like a rug to anyone, other than the professor, but Bella couldn't even keep a strait face when talking to James. It was pitiful, really.

Then Edward left, and my powers started to manifest. I was afraid, truly afraid of myself when I started to climb trees in the near-by forest for fun. Of course, I lied to Charlie about it. I told him I was going over to Jake's place. He was still mad at Billy for not telling him what was going on with Jake, so he never bothered to call to find out. Then, the wolves started showing up nearby. I remember the way they smelt, and, even without having to go back, I knew that there was something strange about them. I had a feeling that the redish/brown one knew me, but I couldn't find out how. After a while, Charlie and Billy's fight got so bad, I was banned from going over to their house. In other words: no more climbing.

Then he told me the truth, told me who I really was. If it was me, I would've taken it like a woman and cussed him out like a man, but Bella? Noooooo. She couldn't do anything of the sorts, so she freaked. She didn't know about the manifestation of the mutation, so she wasn't careful with her powers and ended up flinging the next-door neighbor's fire-place at him. Of course, he took her powers in stride and still welcomed her into her house with open arms. NOT. Even the Forks church turned her away when she sought shelter from the mob that considered her a monster. She ran all the way to La Push, hoping that, against all odds, Jacob would come through. She was dejected to find no one at home.

Then she, finally, toughened up and started to fend for herself. After feeling dejected and sad for a day, she began building her own, private hut in the one place she felt safe: the meadow. There, she spent only a week building a cabin. Thank God she wasn't a wuss and didn't try using her powers, otherwise she wouldn't have had shelter form that snow storm that came a few days later, courtesy of Storm. Oh, and the X-Men wouldn't have been able to find her. She was so intertwined with her thought of what had happened, she didn't notice that Logan was coming until he was nine thenths of the way there, then the idiot didn't bother reading his mind and ran right into him. Seeing his face triggered my memories, and Isabella Swan, for lack of a better word, died. For good.

It's been two years since then, and I've had a lot to catch up on. This new girl, Rouge, I like her. She's awesome. We're two of the eldest girls in the place, and X-men, so we only have to be roommates with each other. She tried taking that stupid cure, but there was some sort of imperfection to it, so it didn't work for more that half a year. After that, she was just able to take people's powers without sucking them of their life force. Of course, I fixed it to where she can suck both their power and their life-force if she wanted to. Now, we use it to tame Logan. He is now sulking due to the resent shock-wave we gave him. I'm pretty sure he resents us like Hell right now. Anyways, I think she likes him, and vise versa. Problem is, they're both too stubborn to admit it, and too stupid to realize it. Pretty Boy Bobby ain't helping either. Sorry, Rouge's from Mississippi, and I think that accent of her's is contagious.

Speaking of Pretty Boy, it seems like he's got his eye on any female, mutant or human, who'll take him. It's sad really; he comforted Rouge when Logan left to find me, thereby securing a safe spot in her life. I could kill him and make it look like an accident, but Rouge would get mad at me if she ever found out. He can control ice, and is a great help when I want to go ice skating. Too bad he doesn't know what the meaning of the words, "Touch me and I'll break your neck," mean. And too bad I couldn't really cause him physical pain due to the fact that the professor threatened to subdue my powers if I _did _break his neck.

Another new addition to the X-men is a girl by the name of Kitty. I'm not kidding. Her parents name her after their pet cat. I have serious sympathy for her. It started right after I finished laughing. Before you get mad at me, it wasn't my fault. Logan started thinking about how she should've had whiskers and a tail. Who couldn't laugh after that?

My good friend for many years, Pyro, had crossed over to the dark side, then back to ours after a long talk from me. Okay, there may have been a kiss involved, but only on the cheek! Pyro may want more, but the fist cut hasn't exactly healed yet. I still cry out to Edward in my sleep, I still feel that giant whole in my heart when I think of him, and I still can't bring myself to go over to his house and trash his tuff, like I'd done to all the guys who'd given me the brush-off before.

The final addition to the team was a blue dude named Kurk, but he was known, in the circus I would like to point out, as Nightcrawler. He had the awesome ability to teleport. He, also, seemed to have a huge crush on Storm, but said nothing of it. Looked like I was going to have to play match maker with those two as well. It's been years since I've done a good medaling into people's business. I can't wait to start playing cupid once again. I was thinking that, if I can get Bobby to become a one-woman-man, I can set him up with Kitty. Of course, the chances of me getting him to fallow that line of righteousness are smaller than the chances of me getting Logan to become a pacifist.

I was surprised to find out that Scott had died; I didn't think that even Phoenix would let him die. Then professor pointed out that Phoenix was a sick and twisted version of , thereby making me feel guilty. Why shouldn't I have been? I was a level 10 mutant. If I'd been there, if I'd known . . . they wouldn't have died, Logan wouldn't have had to kill her in front of the professor, and I wouldn't have been racked with this unnerving _guilt. _But, there's no point in could be's and If's.

About a year after I'd left Forks, Victoria came to the school with an army of newborns, planning to kill me. The battle was over without a single casualty on our side. Well, there was one mutant death, though. Juggernaut. But, I don't really count that as a casualty, considering the fact that he was, partly, responsible for my memory loss. Apparently, if a vampire tries to turn a mutant, the mutant dies due to the venom, and the vampire dies from the . . . I guess poison in the mutant's blood. Victoria was screaming for TWO HOURS before I couldn't take anymore and tore her head off. Cruel, I know, but my ears couldn't take any more.

I sat, for the thousandth time, thinking of him. Then I heard Rouge calling out to me, asking me if I would mind sparring with her for a bit, and I decided that I needed to return to the strong-willed girl that is Wildcat. Wittny, the girl who wanted nothing more than to sit and cry over her lost love, would have to be locked away into an internal drawer for the rest of the day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

**Mizuki: Second chapter is DONE!  
Logan: Wop-di-doo, can I go home now.  
Wittny: Not until Rouge says it.  
Rouge: Please R&R.  
Mizuki: Now you may go home. P.S. I'm not updating for a week unless I get, at least, three reviews. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Mizuki: I'm baaaaaaack.  
Logan: That sounded like it needed to be in a horror movie.  
Rouge: Let's get on with this.  
Wittny: Yeah, I want to see what happens.  
Mizuki: Alright, alright. Impatient people. I'll get on with it as soon as one of you does the disclaimer.  
Rouge: I did the R&R last time.  
Wittny: I did the disclaimer.  
Logan: I hate you both.  
Everyone: JUST DO IT.  
Logan: -.- Fine. Mizuki Hamihachi does not own X-men, Twilight, or any characters from either story-line.  
Mizuki: I tried bribing the real owners, but they wouldn't budge.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Wittny's POV**

I t was midnight when I heard the chopper. It was still a far ways away, but it was headed for the school. I jumped out of the bed and ran to Rouge's. "Rouge," I said, shaking her roughly, "Rouge wake up." When she still refused to respond, I coughed into my hand so that I could mask my voice. "Yo," I said in Logan's gruff voice, "Kid, wake up." Her eyes were opened in seconds, and she looked around her to see where he was.  
"You," she practically growled at me, once she realized what I'd done, "Are a sick and twisted child. You know that, don't you?" we laughed at her joke, then she asked, "Why'd you wake me up a dark-thirty in the morning?"  
"Someone's coming to the school, via government chopper," I answered, suddenly becoming serious. "Most of them are reeking of blood lust. They don't like the idea that we're alive, and I don't like them. I can't tell if they're here to kill us or capture us; they aren't thinking about it."  
Suddenly the alarm went off, signaling that someone was coming. All the kids were in the main room within five minutes. "Everyone," Professor said from his wheel-chair, "We have a problem. People are coming to take us away, and we need to find a way to stop them without them knowing that we are mutants. I've tried all I can do, but there are too many."  
Everyone automatically looked at me. I was the strategically advanced one. "Well," I said, not wanting to end up getting anyone killed. "Logan and I can stall them as the X-men, while everyone else escapes to a different location. I suggest we meet at the Smithsonian. From there, we can run to a different place. There aren't many of us, due to the fact that it's summer vacation, so we can go to a place I know. I can, almost, guarantee that it'll be empty. That good enough for everyone?" All the kids nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Now go and pack all of your things. Make it look like you left when the others did. Leave no traces of yourselves behind. Make sure to leave a watch or something like that, so it doesn't look like we cleared out in a panic."  
As soon as I was finished, the students ran to their rooms. I counted how many of us there were. There were 10 kids, the professor, and 8 X-Men. As I geared up into my red X-men suit, I went over the blue-prints of their house that had been stored into my mind, even after all these years. Yes, we would have enough room for everyone.  
"Wittny," I heard as I finished zipping up my suit. I turned around, knowing that it was either the professor or Logan 'cause everyone else either calls me Mrs. Wildcat, or just Wildcat. I was right. Standing, or sitting if you want to be literal, in my door way, was the professor. His worried look tipped me off that he knew where I intended leading the kids, despite my ability to block my mind from all such attempts. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving me a choice, "Your body may heal at the fastest rate in the world, but the same cannot be said for your heart."  
I nodded my head, unable to trust my voice not to crack under the thought of seeing that place again. He knew me well enough to take my silence as an, "I don't know," despite my nod. He then read my expression carefully, trying to find the lie that was hidden behind my stone face. When he was about to offer a better location, Logan showed up. "Sis," he said to me, eyeing the stone cold expression on my face, "You ready to move?"  
Why was everyone giving me a choice! Why couldn't someone just give me an order for once! If this was what the president had to go through every day of his work-time, I was going to have to send him a basket full of candies.  
I still didn't trust my voice not to shake, which he would mistake for fear and make me stay behind, so I just nodded. The professor looked at me and thought, _You don't need to do this. _I wanted him to be right, but he wasn't. I had to expel the last bit of Bella that was in me. Don't get me wrong; I didn't hate her or anything, but, if I continued to allow her to live on in me, I wouldn't be able to fight the way I once did. Logan could tell that my fighting skills had diminished in the time that I had been gone, though he said nothing to the others for fear that I would break his arm constantly for the next two weeks. We may heal fast, but we still feel pain. If anyone knew that, it was me.

As Logan ran on the ground at a fast pace, like a wolf, and I jumped from branch to branch at an equally fast pace, like a cat/ninja, the thoughts of the intruders became clearer. _Stupid mutants, making me leave home . . . We just need one to attack and we get the green light to kill . . . If those two are there and don't cooperate, I'll rip the Adimantium from their bones myself. _The last thought was surprising. I focused on his personal thoughts for mere moments, seeing that he was the leader of this little band. "Logan," I yelled, knowing that they couldn't hear us, "There's about twenty of them, and the leader _knows _us, seems like he played a crucial part in the whole claws thing."  
I heard a low growl come from him as we approached the chopper. I jumped down from the nearest branch, to land next to my brother and in the clearing, just as they, too, landed their chopper. I moved closer to him as, exactly, twenty men marched out of the chopper S.W.A.T Team style. There were ten on the left and ten on the right of the door. Then, out came a man.  
I felt a strange furry as I looked at him. I had an urge to run over there and slit his throat, but I held myself back. I didn't need to tell Logan that he was the one I was talking about in the forest, The Man said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Logan and Wittny. Oh, I'm sorry, Wolverine and Wildcat. My mistake." A growl formed in my chest and be came more pronounced in the silence that they had caused in _my _forest.  
One man lifted his gun, as if to shoot us, when the leader put his hand up. "I wouldn't do that," he warned, "There wouldn't be any result other than irritating and provoking them. Logan would just heal, Wittny would stop it before it was even half-way there, or one of them would kill you before you even had the chance to finish pulling the trigger." The man, a horrified look now replacing his nonchalant one, lowered his gun quickly.  
I knew that the kids were going to need more time than it would take us to fight them. There were too many and we would have to run at some point. I didn't want to start the fight too early, so I thought it would be best to let him rant and stall. I picked at his mind bit by bit, searching for any clues about us, when he broke my concentration. "There's no point Wittny," he said, looking me in the eye for the first time that night, "You won't find anything there about you all. That chip in your head will make you merely skim over it."  
He thought that he had discouraged me, but he'd slipped up. "You," I growled, losing my temper, "Put a chip IN MY HEAD! WHAT KIND OF SICK FREAK ARE YOU! YOU (insert unlady-like and rude word here and here)!" To say he was surprised would be an insult to the expression on his face. I'm sure he was mentally hitting himself in the head several times over for being such an idiot.  
"Who are you?" Logan asked, speaking for the first time, in an even tone I might add.  
The man faked being shocked for a minute, before saying, "Logan. Don't tell me you don't remember me. Oh, wait," he said, chuckling, "I shot you both in the head! HOW COULD YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING? LET ALONE THE FACT THAT I AM BENSON!" His laughter was more pronounced now, as if he were laughing at some inside joke that we were supposed to be in on. "Those bullets really did work on you two." He said as if he'd made a new discovery that would get him the Noble Prize. What it was going to get him, however, was a broken nose if he didn't shut it.  
"What the hell are you talking about," I said, not bothering with formalities. I was tired, I was sleepy, and I wanted nothing better than to sit on the window-seat in the room the Rouge and I shared and to doze off. If I didn't get some coffee in me before we left, I was going to be one _very _cranky mutant. "I swear," I went on, "If you don't start talking, I'll kill you."  
"Well," he said smiling once again at the thought of me trying to kill him, as if I couldn't, "That wouldn't stop these guys from attacking that school of your's, now would it." I knew it, they were after the school. "And don't try telling me anything different. I know that there's a jet underneath the basket-ball court, I know that there are tons of mutants there, and I know that, on top of being a boarding school, it acts as an orphanage to mutants who can't go home to Mommy and Daddy because there freaks. I have all the information that you've ever feared me getting my hands on."  
My eyes widened, there was no way we were going to be able to cover all that up. I looked into his mind and saw that he knew nothing of the X-Men and calmed down some. I sent the message to Logan so he wouldn't do anything rash. "You won't get anywhere near those kids," I said. If there was one thing that being part cat did to me, it was make me have motherly feelings towards anything over one year younger than I was, and, as far as we can tell, everyone there is. "I'll rip your lungs out of your chest and stuff them down your throat if you even get _close. _They came to us seeking refuge, and that's exactly what they're going to get: Refuge from experiment-doing, inhuman, Dr. Frankenstein wanna-be's like you."  
At that, I decided that the kids were, probably, getting into the bus that we used for school activities., and I charged at them. I felt Logan behind me in a second. We fought a good fight, knocked a few out, broke some serious bones, and, most-likely, made it to where some of them won't be able to reproduce for a couple of years. We left when they started shooting bullets. We were quick healers, not masochists, and bullets, I knew from experience, _hurt. _  
I searched the school for any signs of life. When I picked up none, I told Logan, telepathically for fear that they freaks with guns would hear, _Everyone's gone from the school, headed to the Smithsonian. From the damage that we did to those guys, I'd guess that we've got half an hour to get there, change, pack, and get out. After that, we can use the bikes. _He nodded, showing me that my message was heard.  
We spent, exactly, three and a half minutes getting to the school. I spent two and a half minutes getting into a pair of blue-jeans and a V-neck, white shirt with flowy sleeves that covered my hands. It took fifteen minutes to pack all of my stuff and clothes into my duffle bag and purposefully drop my oldest watch on the ground as if I were a normal student who had packed without thinking. Five minutes after that, Logan and I were out of the mansion with four minutes, maybe five, to spare.

We rode in silence, both our minds going a million miles a minute. I was too tired from spending so much time reading Benson's mind to even consider reading his, and he wasn't about to open up, so I was left alone to my thoughts. As I rode down, I realized that it would be a long way to the Smithsonian, and I wouldn't be able to take silence that long, so I put in my head phones and started playing "Sweet Dreams." By the Eurhythmics (**A.N. I don't own this either, I'm just listening to it as I write this.) **The reason why I liked it so much was because it was the same some-odd verses over and over again. Easy to remember.  
We, eventually, came to the meeting place, only to be greeted with worried faces. The younger children looked at me, and I tacked their names and powers off in my head. I had known them all so well because only a few kids are forced out of their homes and have to stay at the school.

Brian was the actual name of the boy who was responsible for the antidote. He had grown his brown hair back and had even gotten a bit of a tan. Kelly was a small girl who could see the future. Her pixie-cut, black hair reminded me of Alice, and her brown eyes and innocent face made many people trust her. Kaitlin and Natillie were a pair of blonde twins with blue eyes. Kaitlin could read people's minds, and Natillie could move things with her mind. They were a terrible twosome when it came to card games. Tommy was a tall boy who was very fidgety. What ever he wrote came to life. The professor and I discovered that they were merely illusions, but they were so real that your body would consider them real and react as if the were. He could do them without writing, but they weren't as detailed. We found that he put so much description into his writings, that he could easily visualize it as real. He had red hair and brown eyes.  
Zach was a tall boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He could astral-project himself anywhere he wanted to be, at the expense of his first body being conscious. Soon, however, he will be able to do so and they will both be able to fight. Cameron was a tall girl with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. She could teleport, just like Kurt, only she looked normal. Brock was a tall boy with brown hair and eyes. When he wanted to, his entire body became like steel, shiny and all. Jean and Jack were another set of twins. They had long, blonde hair, brown eyes, and they both had wings.  
As I tacked off their names and powers in my head, Logan explained to them what was going on. I knew that professor was going through his head and seeing what the man had said. "So," the professor said after Logan had finished and the kids were clinging to me. "We must run. We won't be able to return to the school for a good time. I know where Wildcat has in mind, and it would be perfect."  
Everyone looked to me, wanting to know where we were going, and I could barely say the name without crying, "An abandoned house in Forks, Washington."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mizuki: Done!  
Logan: I've gotta say, this looks good  
Wittny: You really were calm when you wrote this  
Mizuki: Usually I'm mad or board when I write, so I'm not as good.  
Rouge: You should write like this more often. People get hurt less when you do.  
Mizuki: I don't think the soldiers would agree with you on that one, but you're right.  
Soldiers: WHAT?!  
Mizuki: (hits them all in the head with a huge wooden fan) SHUT UP!  
Everyone: R&R  
Mizuki: I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so let's aim for five this time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Mizuki: Chapter three up and running!  
Logan: This is chapter four.  
Mizuki: I DON'T CARE! I SAY IT'S THREE!!!!!!!!  
Logan: T^T She's scary today.  
Wittny: Nope, she's just hyper from the 7-up that she's drinking. It'll get worse as she writes. I speak from experience.  
Mizuki: SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAA! I LIKE SODA!  
Rouge: (raises eyebrow questionably) Is she gonna be OK?  
Wittny: She going to have a soda hang-over when this is over, but, other than that, she'll be fine.  
Logan: There is no way she could ever own X-men or Twilight.  
Mizuki: WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAA! THEY WON'T LET ME!  
Everyone: NICE GOING LOGAN!  
Logan: Sorry.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Random person who has to much time on their hands for their own good's POV**

Wittny was not happy, and you didn't have to read her mind to know it. She wanted to keep her friends safe, but the last thing she wanted to do was have to go back to that horrid town. Horrid. Dear God, she was becoming BRITISH! Still, that's where they were headed, and she'd just have to deal with it.  
She had to give props to the kiddos though, they were smart. They were able to point out the fact that the bus would give them away. They then had Tommy make it look like a regular Preas (That's the tiny little car that can double as a lunch-box) but inside was big enough to be a house, with a room for everyone. They knew that they couldn't stay on it because, if they did, then they would never be able to eat a home-cooked meal, due to the lack of a kitchen. Tommy was too tiered to make one, saying that they could survive on McDonalds until they got there. This, of course, earned him a wallop on the head.  
Wittny was, constantly, looking into Rouge's mind to see what was happening. The house/car was so big, that they had actually managed to lose Bobby in it. Of course the search party had long since given up. She was now sitting next to Logan on her bed/hammock in the room that she and Wittny shared. Eventually, she decided to intervene when she felt the need to.

**( in the room that Wittny and Rouge share.)**

Rouge sat next to Logan as the two discussed what to do. OK, they were betting on how long Wittny could have to stay in the Cullen house without breaking any of the infamous Edward's things. Eventually, they sobered up from their jokes of the house no longer standing after she sees one of the pictures there. "So," Logan said after an uncomfortable silence between the two, "You and Ice-Cube, huh."  
Rouge looked astounded, "Who in God's name told you that?!" The look of shock on her face astounded him. Could Wittny have been right? Could Rouge have truly wanted to be with him?  
"Well," he said, "Let's see, Ice-Cube may have mentioned it once or twice, and then there's the fact that you two are always holdin' hands. It's only the natural guess." Logan shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care so that she couldn't see the pain that he truly felt while talking of the mere idea of her being with anyone else.  
"Let me get this strait," Rouge said , looking Logan in the eye, "You've been avoiding me this whole time, rarely even looking me in the eye, because you believed some stupid rumor that Bobby and I were dating!"  
She waited for him to answer, and when he finally did, his, "Yes," was answered with, "Well you're wrong."  
He looked at her in amazement; she couldn't have said what he thought she just said. That was impossible. But he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What?"  
She rolled her eyes as if he were missing the big picture, "I said," she repeated, " 'You're wrong.' And you are. There's someone else I've got my eye on. Someone I've known longer than Bobby." _Please _she thought, _Please let him take the hint.  
_Apparently, he was as stupid when it came to love and Wittny was twitchy when it came to the name Edward, 'cause he felt the need to ask, "Who?" How was she to know that he, too, was mentally panicking.  
She rolled her eyes at him and smiled as she said, "You."  
The world went still as she said that one word, as she admitted that one thing that made everyone happy. Well, everyone except the guy who'd been tied up and locked into the closet by Logan's sister in an attempt to get the two together. Rouge looked deep into Logan's eyes as he leaned his face towards her. When his lips met hers, they closed.  
Rouge was in bliss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. How, she wondered, could anyone be so perfect at kissing? She would have to ask Wildcat about it later. She felt Logan's tongue lightly brush her lip, asking for entrance. She gasped, having done this only once before, and fell into ecstasy as he explored her mouth.  
The two broke the kiss, in deep need of air, and panted for a good time. Once they were finished, however, they simply cuddled. When Wittny, used the invisibility that she had copied off of another mutant, she smiled at her success. The two had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Silently, she walked over to the closet.  
There, amongst the clothes and shoes that she and Rouge had thrown inside, laid Bobby. He was tied up, gagged, and angry. Wittny read his mind and smiled. The thought of her brother, who showed weakness in front of _no one, _being so unsure of himself and afraid of rejection was almost scary. Wittny picked Bobby up, carried him to his room, and laid him on his bed. She then worked to erase the memories of the past events. Once she was finished, she began to untie the unconscious Bobby. As she de-gagged him, she heard the professor say from behind her, "How many times are you going to play in that poor boy's mind?"  
She looked to him, unable to hide her grin, and said, "There's no need to now. Logan and Rouge are together, there's nothing he can do to get in the way any more, so I've no reason to read or control his mind any more." She went on as the two of them walked down the hallway. "And I haven't been playing. I've merely been using his mind to play match-maker. There's a difference. Playing is fun. Whereas running around in his mind while trying to avoid his dilutions about he and Rouge is frightening and tiring."  
"You've been opening and closing his mind as if it were some sort of box," the professor accused. She shrugged, not wanting to admit her guilt. "I'm surprised he's not in a coma, and how do you know that he won't ruin Rouge and Logan's relation ship, or that they won't ruin it themselves? They're as different as Magneto and I."  
Wittny rolled her eyes at the judgment. "You," she said, as they moved into the front room so they wouldn't disturb the sleepers in the back. The car was on auto-pilot, so there was no need for anyone to stay up. "aren't looking at them close enough. Both Logan and Rouge know how being a mutant can be both an asset and a curse. They both have a habit of hiding their hearts from people, they're both good with kids, and they both have a burning hatred of Magneto." The professor smiled as she chalked up the similarities that he had over looked. "And," she went on, "You and Magneto aren't that different either." She didn't need to look at him to know he had a look of pure doubt on his face. Sighing, she decided to explain her, seemingly, twisted logic. "You both believe you're doing the right things for a noble cause, you're both masters at getting people to join said causes, you both want the safety of all mutants, and you're both willing to give yourselves to your causes. I'm not saying that what Magneto is doing is _right, _but I'm not saying that it's _wrong _either. His heart's in the right place, but his brain's gotta wake up a little. He's just letting his past fuel his imagination, there-by causing him to panic. If we could cure him of his fear of being decremented against, then he would join our cause. He's been through so much that he just has a fear of authority figures."  
She sat down then, wondering where all this logic came from. Four years ago she would've thought that there was no one more different than the professor and Magneto. When wondering where it came from, she regretted asking, for the answer she came up with was none other than one name: Edward. She rubbed her temples. She had half a mind to search for him using her powers, but didn't. If she did, she'd go and look for him, and he wouldn't accept Wittny or Wildcat. He loved Bella, not her.  
The professor patted her on the back, knowing that she was about to throw herself out of the nearby door and see whether or not she could survive being run over by several cars. She would, probably, spend the whole time at the Cullen house sleeping in the car/house/bus.  
She sensed his worry and came down from the high that was Bella's memories. "Go to bed," she told him, not wanting him to lose the chance to dream of the paradise that he so often spoke of just because she was walking on a tight-rope when it came to her emotions. "I'll stay up and watch for anyone worry-worthy." He hesitated to fallow her commands, worried that she would break down once he was too far to hear her sobs, but left when he saw her reassuring smile. Even he feel victim to the mask that she would create to hide the crying girl inside of her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mizuki: Done!  
Logan: You had to stop half-way  
Wittny: Once the hyperness of two Seven-Up's wore off, you crashed.  
Mizuki: Oh shut up and leave me alone.  
Rouge: R&R  
Mizuki: If you don't, I'll bring in my Kanata and SUGAR!  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!  
Mizuki: No other chapter until I either get five reviews, or until I finish it. It might take a while, I'm going on a cruise soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mizuki: Aloha!  
Emmet: -.- Why am I here again?  
Rouge: Because Logan ran away.  
Mizuki: Sorry Emmet, we couldn't catch him and we need, at least, one guy.  
Wittny: We would've called Edward, but we need him alive for the story.  
Emmet: How could he die? He's a vampire.  
Wittny: By way of angry authoress.  
Mizuki: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST LEFT LIKE THAT!  
Emmet: O.o Is she mad at Edward or Logan?  
Rouge and Wittny: -.- Both.  
Emmet: No wonder she doesn't own Twilight or X-Men. If she did, there'd be too many deaths for the story-lines to move on.  
Mizuki: Funny, that's what the real owners said when I tried to buy it from them.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Wittny's POV**

We were almost there. It'd been four days on the road, and each day brought us closer and closer to the past I'd been avoiding for so long. I fell asleep in our room as we hit Seattle, not wanting to see the town that I'd spent a year in. I could tell when we hit Forks; it was when I started dreaming of him.

**..::Dream::..**

I stood in the forest, having from Victoria, and waited for someone to come and get me. I ran into the meadow, and fell to the ground, too exhausted to care about who found me. I heard Sam calling my name, fallowed with Charlie, then Edward. I called back. "HERE!" I shouted, not able to move towards them, "I'M HERE!"

I saw Sam enter the meadow and look at me. "Hey," he said, "Have you seen Bella?" What was he talking about? Bella was dead. You hear me? DEAD! D-E-A-D! No longer amongst the living. When I didn't answer him, he walked away, leaving me there. That's when I smelled it: blood. I looked to my side to see a huge gash in my side. When did that get there?

I lay, dying, on the ground, as the process continued with Charlie, ending with him, too, leaving after I failed to tell him where Bella was. I gave up on the idea of living when Edward came into my view. It reminded me of a song I'd once written. **(I really do own this song, it's called ****Sink so Low.**** If you don't like it, please do not say so.)**

**Two years, one pain.  
Why did I go through it again?  
I'd hope, and I'd pray.  
Hoping you would come and save the day.  
And I waited, for so long  
for you to come and get me.  
So sat and wrote this song  
hoping that it could set me free.  
How could I trust you to come and save me life?  
How could I let you put me through all of that strife?  
And why didn't I let it show  
that my heart had sunken low?  
Three weeks were too hard.  
My heart was broken into tiny shards.  
I'd lay in my bed.  
hoping that you'd save me from death  
And I waited, for so long  
for you to come and get me.  
So sat and wrote this song  
hoping that you'd come set me free.  
How could I trust you to come and save me life?  
How could I let you put me through all of that strife?  
And why didn't I let it show  
that my heart had sunken low?  
You could've saved me from this fate.  
You could've kept me safe.  
But instead of making it so,  
you made me sink so looooowww!  
And I waited, for so long  
for you to come and get me.  
So sat and wrote this song  
hoping it would come set me free.  
How could I trust you to come and save me life?  
How could I let you put me through all of that strife?  
And why didn't I let it show  
that my heart had sunken low?  
Two years, one . . . pain.**

The similarities were slightly sickening. I watched as he looked as me, smiled that dazzling smile that had captured my heart, and left me there. Left me there to die.

Needless to say, I wept over the loss. But, then again, I knew he wouldn't love me as Wildcat. Just like everyone else, he only wanted Bella. He didn't even acknowledge my existence for more than mere moments. I heard someone come towards me, stealthy, like a cat. I knew that it was Victoria, and I knew that I was going to die. I watched as she stalked towards me, and screamed when she leaped.

**..::End Dream::..**

I woke up, in my bed, gapless. I sighed in relief as I walked out of my room. I knew we were there; I couldn't have been asleep for less than an hour. I walked outside to see the house. I saw that they had long since picked the lock on the door, and I walked inside the house. People were sprawled everywhere. Some were on the couches, some in the beds that the couples had shared, and some in the seats or on the floor in Carlisle's study. But, to my distain, they one place no one had entered, was Edward Cullen's room. I dared not go in there, for fear of what I might find.

_Don't do it. _I told myself as I looked at the door knob. _Don't put yourself through that kind of pain. _Apparently, the little voice that was saying this forgot to take in the fact that my hand was already turning the knob. I opened the door to find the greatest surprise of my life.

Pictures. Pictures of me, Edward, the family, and just about everyone in town. There were so many that I was sure it would take me a day to count them all. I wandered over to the bed in the middle of the room. They had gotten it for me for the nights I would sleep over. There, on the covers, was a letter in Edward's elegant hand-writing.

_To My Dearest Bella, _it read. Of course, it was for Bella, he didn't even know I was alive. Still, despite my acing heart, I read on. _If you are reading this, then I am probably long gone and have said such terrible things to you. I have no right to write you this letter with the thoughts in my head, but that is the type of selfish creature I am. I am leaving you this number because, if anything should happen and you need us, I would feel much better if you could reach us. If you've snuck into the house, which you must have done to be able to stand in my room reading this letter, then you must have grown either stronger in your heart since we left, or more stubborn and unstoppable. I hope that it is the first. _I mentally thought about it. Well, his hopes are crushed. _The number I am giving you is for emergencies only. If you call and no help is needed, then you will no longer be able to reach us. I hope that you may one day forgive my family and I for the pain we put you though. Yours truly, Edward.  
_

_Yours. _That one word seemed to linger in my mind. He wasn't mine anymore, and he wasn't Bella's either. I will never understand him, but I will find him. One day, his family will slip up, and I'll find them and give him the hardest right hook I've got. And, if that doesn't work, I'll just have to beat him with a crowbar.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I crawled into his bed. Yes, I know, this was asking for hurt, pain, and teasing from Logan and Bobby, but I didn't care. I didn't know how much I'd missed that place . . . how much I'd missed that family, until I was sitting there looking at it all once more.

I wanted to hear Alice fighting with Edward over my mortality, I wanted Jasper sitting there, calming me down. I wanted Emmet there to harass me and make fun of my clumsiness. I wanted Esme and her husband (**Forgive me, but my computer is being stupid and deleting his name over and over again, I'm going to have to fix that.) **telling me that I was worrying over nothing. I even wanted Rosalie looking at me as if I were the spawn of Satan, come to ruin them. But, most of all, I wanted Edward there to calm the craziness and keep me sane. I wanted him to stroke my hair and tell me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted him to tell me that the others could take care of themselves and that I should have more self-preservation. I wanted him to kiss me on the forehead reassuringly, telling me that he would protect me. And, more than anything else in the world, at that exact moment, I wanted him to love me.

A string of famous words played over and over in my head like a broken record, each time getting faster and faster: You never know what you've got 'til it's gone. The words seemed to have a new meaning as I looked at their ceiling. I had never known how much I loved Edward, how much I loved his family, until I realized what I'd lost forever. For three years I'd been thinking that the next time I saw any of them, I was going to kill them, but I can't. I love them all too much. My mind became exhausted after a while, and I drifted into a deep sleep, too tiered to even dream.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

I fought with Logan as the new moon hanged high in the sky. We couldn't practice when the kids were around or they would try and join in, especially Jack. Gambit had found our little brigade earlier and decided to join us. Apparently, he had been chased by Benson as well, and he was in dire need of a place to stay. He had a habit of letting that hand of his stray a little too far south for his own good. It had gotten to the point where he was allowed no where near the other women in the house, so he just focused on me.

Anyways, he was watching us fight as if it were some sort of movie when we heard it: a car coming. I don't need to tell you that we panicked. I froze my foot in the air. I had tried to kick Logan in the head or neck, so he had put up his arm to block it. We stood, frozen. "It's not Benson or any of his goons. I can't tell who it is. Their thoughts are barely . . ."

I trailed off as seven faces came into my view. I wanted to run as soon as I saw them. I wanted to run and never look back because the faces I saw, were the ones I hadn't seen for three years. They belonged to the Cullens.  
The Cullens took in my position. I read their thoughts one after the other.  
_Why does she smell different?  
Who is she fighting?  
Shouldn't we help her?  
I didn't think she could get her leg up that high.  
If he doesn't get his hands off her, I will have to kill him.  
Why isn't she happy to see us?  
She's still so beautiful._

The final thought caught me by surprise. How dare he? How dare he think of me in that way after all these years? How did he think he was! Did he think he was God! Was that it? Did he think that he was high and mighty enough to think of me like that! I was pissed as I lowered my leg from its position. "To answer your unvoiced questions," I said, wanting to frighten the hell out of them. "I smell different due to the fact that my mutant DNA has awakened, or it's just because I'm not really Bella. I'm _practicing," _I stressed the words so they would stop feeling hostile towards Logan, "with my elder brother, Logan. You don't need to help me because I'm not as slow and weak as I was last time you saw me. You didn't know I could get me leg up that high because it took me years to master that move. You lay one hand on him and I won't hesitate to kill you. I'm not happy to see you because we came here for the very reason that _you _weren't. And, Edward," As I spoke his name I tried not to cry, "If you don't learn to control your thoughts, I might go insane the moments that I'm here."

I could see the surprise and fear in there eyes. It seemed foolish to me. What point is there in being afraid of something so powerful that nothing can stop it? Then again, fear is a way to drive people to do, just about, anything. Anything from killing people to helping them, it could all be done with the help of a large amount of fear. The mixture of emotions that I sensed coming from their group was simply maddening. It took all I had not to faint.

I stood my ground, subconsciously leaning against Logan. He put an arm around me, understanding my fatigue. He knew that their feelings must've been painful for me. I nearly jumped when I heard the professor say, "Stop it Wittny. They've come home to find their house littered with mutants, it's only understandable that their confused."

"I know," I said, never having been able to be angry at him, "But their confusion is my headache, and, if Edward doesn't get those thoughts of his together, I may end up committing suicide." Their eyes widened at my words. "What?" I asked, annoyed at their sudden appearance, "Did you all think that I was going to stay the same?" I was mad now, and the others could tell. Even Logan had begun backing away from me. "Did you think that nothing was going to happen while you left me here to die at the hands of Victoria!? I spent the two years after you left fearing for my life! You stupid idiots!" Now I was crying, my grief and pain taking over my senses. "Do you have any idea what I went through while you all were gone?! The people here prosecuted me, hunted me, and even tried to kill me! I wanted nothing but to have you save me, _but you never came!" _I wasted no time in running into the forests, not even paying attention to the screams behind me. I took advantage of the temporary wings that I'd copied from angel and took to the sky. My mask had been taken off. Mt mask had been taken off, and I had been exposed for what I really was: a girl who's heart had been broken into pieces. Strange. I was, at the least, fifty years old, and I still felt like a teenager. Damn my time a Bella.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Mizuki: DONE!  
Logan: Why am I back?!  
Mizuki: BECAUSE YOU WILLINGLY INVOKED MY WRATH WHEN YOU RAN AWAY!  
Wittny: This is your third chapter this week!  
Mizuki: That's why I'm stopping with the review rule thing. I'm getting too many reviews at once. I can't crank chapters out this fast!  
Rouge: The only reason you were even able to do this one and the last three was because you'd already written them.  
Mizuki: I know. I just finished my first more-than-one-chapter fanfic a few days ago, and I'm happy! Well, I was. (Dark Aura surrounds her)  
Everyone [clearly frightened by her sudden change in attitude]: What happened to cause this anger?  
Mizuki: THERE'S ONLY ONE FANFIC FOR THE DARK-HUNTER MANGA!!!!!! THIS IS A DISGRACE!! I AM ANGRYYYYYYYYYYY . . . (fades off into the distance as men in white jackets come and take her away)  
Rouge: O.o R&R, so the men for the funny farm will let her out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mizuki: IIIII"""""MMMMM BBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!  
Logan: WHY?! WHY DID YOU ALL REVIEW?! IF YOU HADN'T, I'D BE FREEEEEEE!  
Mizuki: SHUT IT! THE FUNNY FARM IS SCARY!  
Rouge: There's been a lot of yelling between the two of you.  
Mizuki: That's because I'm still angry over the whole "one fanfic for the GREATEST manga in the world" thing.  
Logan: So that means you can take it out on me?  
Mizuki: Yes, now do the disclaimer.  
Logan: No. You don't own me, my story or any stories other than this one. Including Twilight.  
Everyone: Pft.  
Logan: what?  
Rouge: You do realize that you just did the disclaimer without her having to yell at you, right?  
Logan: . . . $&%  
Mizuki: WATCH IT! This is strictly T rated!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Wittny's POV**

I flew as fast as I could, until even their thoughts were merely whispers. My mind wondered as I flew to the mountain top nearby. Why did I blow up like that? I usually keep a calm, cool head, but I just . . . lost it. The shock of seeing them so soon was a bit too much. I kept a good look at Edward's mind though. He knew I was listening, so he was begging me to stop, to listen to them, and to simply come back. His was the one voice that never edged up. I could tell that he was running after me.

We ran for three days, neither of us letting up. I flew as fast as I could, for as long as I could, not wanting to look back, but then I hit a storm. I fought back as hard as I could, but my wings became wet, and I began to fall. I fell hard and fast. The rain hit my face, freezing and painful. My eyes were filled with the cold rain causing them to tear up to the point where I couldn't see anything. I put my hands over my head, as if it would save me from the pain of impact. Seconds away from hitting the ground, I felt two iron strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Don't you dare give up that easy," he yelled at me, "If you're as strong as you say you are, then you can take this!" I looked up to his face as he ran into a nearby cave.

He set me down and looked at me. We stood there, a silence hanging over us so heavy I was about to die. I could tell that he wasn't about to speak, so I did it for him. "Why?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls. "Why leave me alone like that, yet still leave the letter? I don't understand; I don't . . ." I trailed off as I began to cry, "I wanted you there. Every time I fought and was sure I was going to die, I called out your name. Every time I was afraid, I wished that you were there, but _you never came!"_

Now, my crying was uncontrollable to the point where I couldn't even fight him off as he held me. I cried into his shirt like a little kid. I soaked his shirt even more than the rain had as we sat down onto the ground. "Shh," he whispered into my ear, "I'm here now. I'm here, you're safe, and I'll never leave again." I looked at him in a threatening way. If he was faking this so that I would go back to the house, I was going to have to kill him. Did he have any idea how much I'd missed him, how much I loved him? "I do," he said, my mind having let down its barrier to him and him alone. "I've seen the whole past that I've missed out on, and I see that I have very much to atone for," he got down on one knee like a man proposing, " I'm begging you: let me explain. If you don't believe me, I won't stop you from leaving." When he saw that I was about to make a break for it anyways, he decided to hit me where it hurts, "Please, Wittny," he said, using those unfair smoldering eyes of his, "Just listen to me." I made an effort to show that he had my attention.

"Alice had a vision," he said, his voice careful and slow, as if he was afraid that I would fall to pieces if he said the wrong words, "She said she saw it, you becoming a mutant. She said that it was because we almost . . . well, you know. It caused you to go insane. You couldn't control your powers so we had to . . ." he trailed off as his sadness overtook him, "I couldn't stand the idea of having to hurt you like that, so we left. I ran like the coward I am and I made my family fallow. I'm scum. I'm miserable, unworthy, pompous, egotistical, and I don't deserve to be anywhere near you."

I was taken back by his words. Wait, he left me to protect me. "Then why," I asked, "Why did you fallow me? Why are you here if you don't deserve to be near me?" I feared the answer more than I did his leaving me again. Did he do it out of pity, did he do it out of responsibility, or, could it be, did he do it out of love?

"I'm here," he said looking me in the eye and holding me there as he'd often one when I was human, "Because, along with being all those things, I am weak." And, with that, his lips were pressed against mine.

I savored in the delight of him touching me, of him being there, of him truly loving me. We went all the way that night, and stayed in the cave for another day so we could catch up. I stayed calm most of the time, only becoming angry when he told me of Tanya's continues attempts at seducing him. I would have to kill her for that later, but it didn't matter now. He listened to me sing, and I told him stories of my life in the manor. I told him about how Gambit was a pervert and laughed as he growled in annoyance. But, most of all, we held each other. We held each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

We went back to the manor after sunset the next day. Edward ran with me in his arms due to the fact that neither of us wanted to let go of the other. When we got there, Logan was at the back door to greet us. "You break her heart again and I'll break you in half." With that, he walked back in to announce our return. Jack was the fist one outside, having used his wings to beat even the vampires.

Jack tackled me and clung to me like a spider monkey. "You're back!" he screamed as he buried his face into my chest. "Where've you been? I thought Benson had taken you!" He went on and on like that until he had to take a breath.

"Easy," I said before he could go crazy again, "I had stuff I needed to do. You know how I am. I can't believe you thought I wasn't coming back. You know me better than that!" As I spoke, I set him down and ruffled his hair. I turned to look at everyone. I looked at them all and thought, '_something's still missing.' _I couldn't tell what it was.

"It's your memories," Professor said, speaking up for the first time since we'd entered the house, "You'll need to try and remember everything before you can do anything. It may be the key to defeating Benson." I nodded my head. "But, there's a problem." I looked worried and gripped onto Edward's hand, "If you and Logan are to regain your memories, the two of you will have to do this yourself. No one else may help."  
**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Mizuki: DONE  
Edward: Thank you for forgiving me.  
Mizuki: don't push it.  
Edward: Yes 'mam  
Mizuki: Good. I'm going to have a poll to see if I should continue this story or end it here.  
Everyone: WHAT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THIS!  
Mizuki: NOT! Come on, you think I would leave it on a cliff-hanger like this?  
Everyone: YES!  
Mizuki: Y-Y-You're MMMMMMEEEEEAAAANNNNNN! WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!! T^T  
Rouge: R&R so she'll stop crying.  
Everyone: PLEASE! WE'RE DROWNING HERE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my God guys, I'm soooooo sorry! My computer completely broke down on me. I'm going to skip the commentary today and go strait to the story.**

Wittny held on to Edward as hard as she could as the professor spoke. The room became eerily silent. Wittny looked to her brother to see that he had grabbed onto Rouge. The two siblings looked at each other. They had just found the happiness in life that is love. Could they really leave that? Even if it was for the sake of their memories, could they leave the people the loved?

"I'm sorry," The professor said as he read the pain in their eyes. "I know this may be a bad time. No, it _is _a bad time. But it can't be fixed. You need to learn this. It's the only way to do it. If you don't, we will never be able to return home."

His words fell on deaf ears. All the two could hear was what he had said before. "You must do this yourself." Those words played over and over again in their minds. They couldn't do this. It was too much to handle on their own.

"You don't have a choice," he said. "Either you do this, or everyone here suffers, including the people in your arms."

There was nothing but silence in the room for a long time until Wittny spoke. "Alright," she said, "We'll do it."

Everyone looked at her. She couldn't be thinking right. There had to be something wrong. "She's right," Logan said as he let go a Rouge to walk over to his sister. "We knew Benson in our past. Something in the back of my mind tells me that we could beat him if we had the information we did all those years ago."

"It's true," Wittny said walking those few steps closer to Logan. "I've been trying to recall whatever I can about him. I was always better at remembering than you." She closed her eyes as she focused. "I see a lake. It's got ice all over it. I walk towards a pillar. I push in four small bricks. After that… I've got nothing." She opened her eyes to look at everyone. "I'm pretty sure this has something to do with those damn chips in our heads. They must have been made to, not only, block all our memories, but they also keep me from searching Benson's mind for anything. No matter how hard I look, nothing shows up. I'm totally blank."

"Like me when I first tried to read your mind?" Edward asked as he held her hand. She had started getting a headache. "It was totally blank. I couldn't get a read on her no matter how much I tried"

"No," she said, looking up at him, "I can read everything else about him. His wife committed suicide because their son was a mutant who could put images in her mind, he turned said son into a project which failed, and he has this huge inferiority complex because of his height. That last one was a guess."

The room lightened up, though the atmosphere remained tense. "When do we leave?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around Rouge and kissed her neck.

Wittny closed her eyes again. "Benson's pissed," she said once she'd finally gotten a lock on him. "He's got every person he's got looking for us. He didn't expect us to get away. Even if we did, he was sure that we would go back to the school. He didn't know that we had gotten them out. Apparently, he thought we wouldn't know he was coming. Once we got away from him, he expected us to go to the school to get the kids to safety." She looked up at them. "He has no idea where we are, and it's killing him. He was so sure that his plan would work. Now we're alerted to his presence and have gone into hiding. He's gone on the warpath." She looked at them all, "Guys, he's out for blood, and, if he doesn't get it soon, I don't want to be someone who screws up on this. He's already fired five people. He's not playing when it comes to us. There's something about us. Something that makes us more special than all the others. I can't place what it is though."

"Where do we need to go?" Logan asked, tired of waiting, "And when?"

"As I was saying," She said as she glared at him. "The sooner the better. I don't want to think about what would happen if someone were to find out where we are. Benson doesn't care about the rest of the school. He reported us to the president only so he could get permission to break and look for us. Like I said, there's something special about us. He wants to do something, but he can't do it without us.

"As for where to go, I'm looking. I know that he has files on us somewhere, and that those files could be accessed by anybody who can pick a lock on a filing cabinet. Where said file cabinet is, however, is still in debate. It's somewhere in the south." No one spoke as she concentrated. "Southern California!" She suddenly screamed. The look on her face made her mistakable for a mad man. "The files on every mutant any government official knows about are in South California."

"That's on the other side of the country Sis," Logan pointed out. "How are we supposed to get there? By jet?"

Everyone looked to Tommy. "Oh, no," he said. "I know that look," his eyes were on Logan now. "Every time you get that look in your eyes, I end up making some kind of weapon of mass destruction. Next time you might make one that will cause the apocalypse."

"Tommy," Wittny said as she walked towards him. "We don't need much. All we need is a jet that will get us there soon, and protect us if Benson gets wind of it." When she didn't get anything from him, she decided to take a different approach. "Tommy," she said looking at him in the eyes. "You have two choices. Either you make the jet of your own free will, or," her eyes flashed red, "I'll go into your mind and make you do it. You have friends in the physic class, you know why they don't look into people's minds so much," her voice became low and inhuman, "and you know how many things could go wrong." She straitened herself, changed her eyes back to normal, and fixed her voice. "Now, don't you think that first one was better?"

Emmett chuckled at the kid's small figure. "I'll do it," Tommy said, looking up to her, "Wittny goes in the seat with all the weapons, and I get to make straps for Logan's arms."

Logan growled, "You are so dead kid," he said. "If it weren't for the fact that you're our ride out of here, I'd kill you."

Rouge and Wittny both took turns hitting him on the head. He was about to make another statement, but stopped when he looked outside. "Dear God," he murmured, looking at the jet outside, you've outdone yourself this time kid. I swear, if you let me keep this, I'll never hit, threaten or yell at you again. Just let me keep that jet."

Everyone was astounded. Everyone except Wittny who also starred in awe. Apparently, the jet was really fancy. Even Edward didn't get what was so big. He was about to ask when Wittny and Logan went on this weird rant about sonic speed, firearms, and other stuff even the Cullens couldn't understand.

Wittny stopped herself long enough to pull Edward away from the crowd admiring the jet. "You know what this means, right?" she asked once she was sure they were out of hearing distance. "I won't be able to see you for days, maybe weeks."

He gently kissed her forehead. "Wittny," he said, "I know, and I'm not worried. If I remember correctly, you can implant yourself into my mind and talk to me that way. We can still talk to each other, we just can't touch each other, and I'm sure it won't take that long."

"I don't know," she said. "I met a mutant who could kind of see the future, better than Alice can, and I had to copy her power. Ever since, I've had these feelings. I tell about little stuff that no one else knows, and I think that this little trip is going to last a lot longer than any of you think."

He looked disappointed. "Now I don't like this plan," he said, hugging her close to his chest with all his might, "I don't know how long I can be away from you this time. If you look into the minds of any of my family, you can tell how miserable I was. They even had to hold me down for three months after we heard that you had died. I kept trying to go to the Voltori so they would kill me, but I never made it out of the house. In the end, they convinced me to come back and visit your grave. Imagine my surprise when I saw you. I've finally got you back in my arms and now you have to leave me?"

Seeing the pain in his eyes and hearing the pain in his voice, Wittny looked up and kissed him without warning. She gripped his hair with her hands and pulled him closer to her, and, for once, he didn't hold back. He pulled her closer to him by her waist, and didn't come up until she pulled back for air. "How about this," she panted, "I can fill your mind with images of kisses like that when you're not with the others. My illusions are very real. It would be like I was really there."

Edward shook his head. "No," he said, "I won't settle for anything less than the real thing. You are my life now, and I'm willing to wait to start that life, no matter how long it takes."

**I'm going to post this right now. I don't know when I'll be able to post next time (if anyone knows my mom no one is to tell her that I used her office computer to post this) so, please, stop asking me to update. I can't post on the library computer, but, when I check my mail, it gets kind of annoying when you guys all write "Update soon". It reminds me how I can't even type anything up. I repeat: no one tells my mom where I wrote this.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Mizuki: Oh my God, It's soooooo good to be back in action.  
Wittny: You're really happy about this, aren't you?  
Mizuki: YES! I've got this big writing project that I should actually be working on, but I don't wanna.  
Logan: You're teacher won't tell you when it's due?  
Mizuki: No, 'cause then everyone would put it off until they had to do it.  
Wittny: You should start on it.  
Mizuki: I DON'T WANNA! THE STORY LINE IS BORING!  
Logan: Then make it better.  
Mizuki: I can't it can only be 8 pages.  
Wittny: I bet the real owners of Twilight and X-Men don't have that problem.  
Mizuki: Yeah. Another reason for me to want their jobs.  
Everyone: Good Luck with that.  
WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW  
Wittny's POV  
**

I won't write the details of the trip. All I'll tell you is that there was a lot of crying on mine and Rouge's part and a lot of kissing on Edward and Logan's part. I blame the fact that Rouge and I are suckers for love whereas Logan and Edward can't cry for the life of them.

Once we were in the air, Logan started cussing out Tommy. The boy had held to his word and put all the weapons in my control while making straps that wrapped themselves around his arms after we were a mile away. This was probably so that Logan couldn't leap out of the jet to kill him.

"Oh be nice to the kid," I said as we zoomed over the mountains. "He just doesn't want to put you in a bad position."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he struggled to get comfortable with the boa-like straps still on his arms.

"Well," I started, knowing he couldn't do anything to me even if he wanted to. "You are the second, no, third violent person on this earth. The last thing we need is you in possession of dangerous weapons that could destroy the entire Wall of China. Especially when you consider the fact that you've hated the Chinese ever since that incident with the Buddhist priest. You have no self control and would probably go and kill them all."

"Not all of them," he argued as we went over what looked like a lake (we were going too fast to tell) "Just that one guy. And I would have every right to do so. He was practically drowning me in holy water!"

"Okay," I said as we finally went over the California boarder (told you the jet was fast) "I'll grant you that, but you're still not coming anywhere near the missiles. It's too risky. Besides, we got here just fine without a single problem."

Logan looked out the window to see what I was talking about, and was met with the weirdest sight. "Sis," he said as he stared at the scenery before him, "Is this even possible?" The lake we had reached had been frozen over and there was snow on the ground. "We are in _California!_ The laws of nature are against this. Mother Nature is throwing a fit! Father Time is . . ." He trailed off having lost all sense of humor and sanity.

"It's very possible," I answered as I walked towards a pillar near us, "The chemicals that the scientists are putting into the air and lake are screwing with the weather and temperature of the water. They stopped this year because it was attracting too much attention, but the chemicals are still there. This lake will be like this until we turn gray. You know how long that could take."

"Did you really believe that crap Edward was feeding you before we left?" He asked. "I know you used to be in love with the guy, but there are still limits."

"Please, bro," I said as we went around the pillar and towards the other farther away, "I'm no girly girl. He may not know it, but I can tell when something's up. I can't read certain parts of his mind. There are specific parts in his mind that I can't see. They all started a bit before we raced off to see Juggernaut. After that, there are places I can't see. You think I can't put two and two together?"

"You mean to tell me that he's working for Benson?!" He exclaimed, shocked. "And you left him with the others?!"

"Calm down Logan," I said, turning to him, "He's the only one. I think Rosalie's in on it too, but I can't be sure. All I can say is that Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle have no idea. He's so bent on staying in their safety-blanket, he wouldn't dare do anything to make them turn on him."

"That, and then there's the fact that you can kick him from here to next Tuesday if he tries anything."

"Too true."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask," he said, worrying.

"It's about Tommy's real age, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The kid's a little jittery, but he's not little."

"He's actually seventeen. He's been in the body you're used to since he gained his powers."

"I don't even want to know anymore."  
When we reached the pillar, we stopped. "Something about this feels so familiar," Logan said, miles away in mind. "I feel like I've done this so many times, it's become a routine."

"I know," I said, feeling weird and, yet, normal at the same time. "I can even tell what we're supposed to do." With that, I pushed in four lose bricks and they opened to show an elevator door. "Whoa," I said when it opened to show a steel elevator, "Now that is cool."

"I feel like you've said that before," Logan commented as we stepped inside, "Only a little different. Back to work. How many men are there, and can we take them all?"

I closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them and said, "There isn't a soul there. Benson has them all at the HQ using computers to find us. They won't be able to though. Tommy made that jet with a mega cloaking device and they can't even hack into their own computer systems to see that we're here."

Once the door opened, we both gasped. The room was huge. There were more computers than I could count, and a large file cabinet in the corner. "Is that it?" Logan asked pointing to the cabinet in the corner. "Is that the file cabinet with our info in it?"

I closed my eyes for a second time, focusing on Benson's memories, "No," I said. "He suspected that we would find our way here eventually. He's afraid that we'll find out who we are, so he burned the papers." Logan cussed in a fury as I attempted to find out more. "But," I continued once I found something new, "He really doesn't like the idea of him losing everything about us, so he kept a little background info in the computer. I'll have to hack into it to get it, which might take a while." As I spoke, I was subconsciously typing words and passwords in to the computer. Finally, after hours of tedious work, I finally got in.

Once I clicked on the file named "Project X Siblings" a file popped up of the two of us. Hastily, we looked at the dates of birth and our jaws fell open. "Oh my God."


	10. Chapter 9 I'M SORRY! REAL CHAPTER!

Mizuki: I'm not even going to bring in a commentary because I know you guys have been waiting for this. In my defense, we actually had to got out and get a new computer and it won't hook up to Microsoft Word!

"You ready for this Sis," Logan asked me as we stared at the screen. "We don't have to do this." his voice was gentle. He wanted to give me the chance to back out now.

"No," I said. "We do have to do this." That's when I pressed the button. There was a flash of light, and everything was black.

**.:Flashback (I'll make it long as an apology):.**

**1887**

Mr. Reese was here again, and he was really mad. "I have the right to see them. They're my children! You're lucky that I let you keep them!"

"Father," I said, my voice quivering a bit as I coughed. I' been even more sick in the last few day than ever before. "What is he talking about?" I was young, no more than 7. I still didn't understand that parents could lie to their children.

"Yeah Mr. Jonson," Edward said. He was a tall, lanky boy with bronze hair and brown eyes. "What _is _he talking about?" He was a dear friend of mine and I loved it when he visited me, so did big brother Logan. We were both born really sick We didn't get to go to school a lot because of that. The only one who ever visited us other than Mother and Daddy was Edward, and he was always nice to us. He acted like a big brother to us. One time, when we could actually go to school, there was this really big kid who was beating up Logan and his friends were gonna hit me, but Edward stopped them. He scratched them in the face and they couldn't see through one eye for a while.

"Don't worry about it," Daddy said. "I think your mother's trying to get him to let Edward here spend the night. I'll go see if I can sway the vote." He got up and kissed both our foreheads before leaving.

"Edward," Logan said from his bed, "Do you think he'll let you stay this time?"

"Probably not," Edward said. "I don't think he'll ever let me stay. He doesn't like your dad much." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mother will get him to," I said confidently. Mr. Reese always listened to Mother. "Then maybe he'll get you to stay forever!"

He chuckled darkly as he sat on my bed next to me. "I don't think my step-father would mind getting rid of me," he said. Mr. Reese wasn't Edward's real dad. His real dad died a long time ago from influenza. His mom married Mr. Reese for protection for Edward, but she died the same way soon afterward. I think that's why he cries sometimes when I cough too hard. It reminds him of when his family was sick.

Getting up, I hugged him to me, his head in my small, frail arms as I stroke his hair gently. "It's okay, Edward," I said as Logan came over and hugged him too. "You'll always be with us, even if won't let you stay."

"What if he takes me away?" He mumbled into my chest. "I don't want to have to go away!"

"If he does . . . then you can marry me, then he won't be able to take you away cause you'll be family for real!"

"Yeah," Logan said. "Then no one will ever be able to take us away either!"

"You guys . . ." He whispered I could tell he was crying on my shirt.

Before anyone could say anyone else, we heard a yell. We ran to see what it was and I screamed. "DADDY!" There, at the bottom of the stairs, was daddy's body, his corpse riddled with bullets from Mr. Resse's rifle.

"FATHER," Logan yelled before turning to r. Reese. "What have you done?!?"

"Son," he said. "You don't understand the situation." As he spoke, he went up the stairs to see us more clearly. "That man wasn't good, he was --" That was when we tackled him. My nails grew long and my senses heightened. Logan grew claws from his knuckles and dug them into Mr. Reese's chest as I mentally pushed him down the stairs. I don't know how I did it, but I just _willed _him to fall.

"You don't understand," Mr. Resse said as he laid, dying on the base of the stairs. "I'm your father."

My eyes grew wide, and tears threatened to overflow. "No," I whispered, not sure if my voice could even be heard. "No, it can't be." We turned to mother – hoping she would tell us it was a lie – but all we got was a nod of her head.

"How could you?" Edward said as he moved to meet us. "How could you keep such an affair from your husband for ten years!?!"

"I've done nothing to be ashamed of," she said, her voice hysterical, "Other than giving birth to two abominations to nature like them!" As she spoke, she pointed an accusing finger at my brother and I.

That was when we heard the yells of the villagemen and Mother screamed that we'd killed them.

Mizuki:I should leave it here, but I really am sorry about not up-dating, so I'll be nice.

Edward, Logan and I ran through the forest. We could hear the towns people hot on our tails. _We have to get away. _I thought. _I don't want anyone to take them away! _As I thought of how to keep them away, I felt a strength inside me explode in a flash of light. When I opened my eyes, we were inside a small cave we went to frequently whenever Logan and I could go outside, but we were banned from seeing Edward. "Wittny," Edward said as he looked at me. "Did you do that?"

Though I knew Edward would never hurt me, the expression on his face made me remember Mother's words at the mansion. I was a monster in other people's eyes, even his.

He suddenly gripped me in a hug. "No,Wittny! That's not what I meant!I'm not afraid of you and I don't think either of you is a monster. You both are like family to me!" He leaned down to look me in the eye. "Besides," He joked. "Didn't you just promise to never get separated from me again?"

"He's right Wit," Logan said. "We may be different, but we'll always be family." We held each other close before scrounging for some food we'd left in our last trip. That night, we all slept under a wool blanket, Logan curled up at Edward's left and me on his right.

**.:Explanation Interruption:.**

** I don't have the imagination to explain all of this, so I'm just going to say it outright so you can understand all of the rest of the chapter. Wittny's powers are all instinct. After two weeks with them, she has them down to an art. Edward reveled that he could read minds and that's why he knew something was up that night at the mansion. The problem was that Daddy wouldn't think about whatever it was that was wrong. Logan has a good feel on his powers. Edward is constantly teaching him how to be a proper man, Wittny just watches them make fools of themselves. Another thing, all of this happened in a small town in England from far away. **

**.:Back to the Flash Back:.**

It had been almost six months since we ran away from town. The day we got to London was my eighth birth-day. "We've got to do something special," Edward exclaimed. "We just have to!"

"No you don't," I said. "We didn't do anything special for either of your birthdays!"

"Yes we did," Logan said. "On my birthday I got a new pair of clothes, and on Edward's we went out to dinner!" I knew they were right, but . . .

"I don't want us to use up our money! We can't exactly get high-paying jobs at our age!"

"Wittny," Edward said, taking her face in his hands. "You haven't changes out of that nightgown since the incident. You. Need. Clothes." He put his forehead on mine and whispered, "When I do get a job I can't spend my time worrying about you freezing to death or getting kidnapped because you couldn't run in the stupid nightgown, so humor me."

I looked between him and my brother before I finally gave in. "Okay," I said. "You can buy me no more than one outfit and it can't coast more than half our savings." I thought that was a pretty good deal.

"Good," Edward said as he took a box from his bag. "Then you'll have no complaining about this since it was 'borrowed' like the money we're using." Three weeks ago we'd caught a couple of bank robbers. We knocked them out cold, but I made sure to take their cash. It wasn't really stealing if you took it from robbers . . .right?

"No," I said. "I do have complaints about all of this, but I won't say anything because I love you both so much." Though Logan didn't see, I saw a faint blush creep up Edward's cheeks. It was funny to watch him hand me the dress in his flustered way and turn around so I could put it on. It was a normal dress that any girl would wear at my age, but it was red and had no apron. I loved it. It was the best birthday present I'd ever been given, and I told them that when I kissed each of them on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 10 We meet my insane friends

**Mizuki: I'm here! I'm so happy!  
Logan: That's true for you, but everyone else was happy before.  
Mizuki – hits Logan on the head -: be silent fool. I brought my friends along!  
Karthika: I'VE FONUD IT!  
Mizuki: What?  
Karthika: I'VE FOUND THE BLESSED GAME OF SOLITAIR!  
Mizuki: ARE YOU SERIOUS? I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND IT! . . .I had to update this. I'm sure everyone's mad at me for taking so long. I'm SORRY! BLAME MY FAULTY SPYWEAR!  
Karthika: O.o No, I was just puling your leg.  
Logan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like this girl, she got one up on you!  
Mizuki -_- : If that's how you feel . . .  
Logan: Oh, shit.  
Mizuki: VERONICA! LOGAN WANTS TO PUT YOU IN A FRILLY, PINK DRESS!  
(a flurry of red hair tackles poor Logan and he is lost from the sights of all our loving actors.)  
Logan (in the distance): SOMEBODY HELP ME!  
Becky: I don't feel like it. Nobody here owns you, even Layla.  
Mizuki: ^-^: Nope, but I don't need to, own you guys!  
Karthika and Becky – hit Mizuki over the head - : NO YOU DON'T!  
**

** I walked the streets in my new dress with my head held high. I continued to do so for years. They days began to run together. Logan grew, slowly, into a true man. His chin slowly became darker as a beard grew on it. I told him he should shave it off, but couldn't bear to make him. His voice grew deeper and he started to get stronger. I was proud of him.**

** Edward seemed unable to look me in the eye sometimes, but I never really understood why. When we stopped ageing (after our 25 birthdays) we realized that we would be together forever, really. I think he was contemplating the idea of an eternity with our insane selves.**

** While brother and Edward became stronger, I set myself to do the same. I watched them as they practiced and copied their moves in secret when they weren't looking. I knew they would tell me that battle was no action for a proper lady. News flash, I'm not a lady! Ladies have baths for twelve hours on end, but I spend two minutes washing the grime off. If I look clean, that's good enough for me.**

** One night, while Edward and Logan were working, I heard a scream in one of the more shady parts of a town. "HELP! RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" of course, no one even turned their heads. Such a thing was common, and you didn't want to get on the bad side of some of the people who did this. **

** As much as I wanted to help, I didn't want to get Logan or Edward in trouble because I had to go and play hero, but then I heard the man laugh and I couldn't stand it anymore.**

** I tore through the streets at a speed to fast for any normal human to see with their bare eyes and came to the spot where a man with blonde hair, razor sharp nails (almost like mine, but less sturdy), and teeth the size of my hand. **

** The woman saw me, but I put a finger to my lips so she would stay quiet. I knew that I was going to need all the advantages I could get, surprise being one of them. As the man reached for the bodice of her dress, I gripped his hand tightly, pulled him up enough to where I could get a good shot, and kicked him in the groin.**

** He fell to the ground with a moan and a curse, his eyes swimming with tears from my kick. "A man's weakness is a woman's salvation," I told her. "We have to run." She nodded slowly as she comprehended that I was there to help her.**

** I decided that the others would probably know what to do. I headed to their store, but she stopped me. "How do you know where my father's shop is?" she asked, her blue eyes shifting carefully.**

** I looked at her, shocked. "I wasn't headed to your father's store," I answered truthfully, "I was going to get my brother and traveling companion to figure out what to do next."**

** "Is one of them tall with a black beard and side-burns?" She asked carefully.**

** "That's my brother!" Then I realized what this meant. I had just saved the daughter of my brother's boss. I was never going to let him live this one down.**

** As soon as we walked through the doors of the welding shop, the three men there took in our appearances (which must have been ghastly from the amount of running we did) and became worried.**

** "Armeria," the owner said, "What happened to you?"**

** She went into her father's arms crying about the whole ordeal. "It was so awful. No one tried to help me except that girl over there." As she spoke, she pointed her finger towards me.**

** The man looked to me in a grateful manner whereas Edward grabbed hold of my ear like some mother hen. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay put? You could've been hurt!" He finally let me go as he calmed down. "I'm happy that you were able to save her," he said, his voice now clam, "But that was a very dangerous thing you did. You could've been killed, or worse. I know you just wanted to help, but –"**

** "But nothing," I interrupted. "I'm not going to let you scold me for doing the right thing again. You and I both know what would have happened if I hadn't helped her, and you know that you would have wanted someone to do the same if I was in that position, so don't you DARE yell at me for helping someone! I love you to death, but I won't let you keep treating me like a little kid!"**

** He stood there, looking shocked before he smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to stand up for yourself."**

** Then it hit me like one of Logan's punches. He had been testing me, trying to get me to speak my mind and be independent. It was sweet, but it only served to irritate me more. As punishment, I gave him the same treatment as I gave the rapist.**

** When I was done, they all laughed good-naturedly, with the exception of Edward who only cursed at me under his breath so the others couldn't hear. On our way home, we laughed about the whole ordeal, but I couldn't really join in with them. When they asked why, I just told them I was tired, but that wasn't it. The truth was . . . I was scared. I could almost swear that we hadn't heard the end of that man, so I made a promise to myself. I wasn't going to slack off. I was going to learn everything I could about fighting and use it to my advantage when we met again, and, when we did, I wasn't going to let him have the chance to do that to any girl ever again.**

**..:: Many years later::..**

** I was pissed. We had lived years, decades even, and now we were going to be pumped full of bullets . . . again. To be perfectly fair, it was my fault. There was a strict rule that there were to be no women in this war, but I hadn't listen in the last hundred-some-odd battles of the wars we'd been through, so why should I listen now?**

** I didn't get it. What was so bad about it all? I was the best fighter and solider there, including Edward and Logan, the captain had even said so himself, it wasn't fair for them to do this.**

** "Wittny," Edward said, having read my irritated thoughts. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it can be to have even your own men say that someone might end up as your higher-up, and then that man turns out to be a girl? It can hurt a man's pride."**

** "So we're about to die because I hurt the SOB's PRIDE?" That was messed up.**

** "Not if you can do your country a favor," a voice called from the door of our cell. There, in the light of the sunlight outside, stood Benson, though I didn't know that was his name at the time. "I know, I know. This isn't actually your country, but you came over here with permission in 1892, which makes you as much citizens of this land as me.**

** My eyes narrowed dangerously. This man knew more about us than I liked. "Just who are you?" I asked.**

** "Someone who becomes intrigued when a trio of immigrants from almost a hundred years ago shows up in an army with a weapon of mass destruction in the guise of a woman –"**

** "HEY!"**

** "—and don't die when they're filled with more bullets than a deer head is filled with stuffing." I flinched at the mention of our supposed execution. The bullets didn't kill us, but at the time we'd wished they had.**

** "What do you want?" Logan asked.**

** "I want to extend an offer," he answered simply, like that would satisfy all our curiosity.**

** "We're listening."**

** "There are others, like you," he said, his vice urgent. "Others who can do things that normal people can't. The only difference is that they can't do the same things as you, and they aren't satisfied with the blood of war."**

** "We aren't here for the blood," I snapped, suddenly annoyed.**

** "What ever helps clear your conscience gorgeous. The point is, they're causing trouble for your fellow man, so I made a little . . . team. I can save you from a round two of "pin the bullet on the mutant" and anything else that might come from "Ann Bonny's" stunt." My face turned red as I considered breaking out of the chains so I could hit him.**

** "Deal," Edward said.**

** "What! You've got to be kidding me!"**

** "We don't have much choice, do we?"**

** I sighed as I saw that he was right. "Fine," I said, "But if I ever get the chance, I **_**will**_** beat you with a metal rod."**

** "Sure, sure." He said.**

** And so began our downfall.**

**I was worried. I made sure to tell the others this eight times as we walked into the airport, three as the plane was lifting off, and lord only knows how many times I said it on the way.**

"**Wittny," Logan said eventually. "I know you're my sister, but if you don't shut up, I might just have to kill you."**

"**I'm just saying," I said, "There's something really wrong about all of this!"**

"**Are you sure about that," Logan said. "You thought something was really wrong about mom every single day, hell, you barely even spoke to her."**

**That was low, but two could play at that game. "One, just because I didn't cling to her skirts like some little wuss doesn't mean I didn't care about her. Two, she's ratted us out and told everyone we killed father, you really think she was right in the head?" Logan's face became red. "I'm not saying that we should bolt as soon as the doors open – though I wouldn't say no to that idea – just that we're careful. I've got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that things are going to go to hell fast."**

"**Now, now, Wittny," Benson said from the piolt's chair. "Don't you trust me?" His voice was mocking and I knew her was expecting me to say something along the lines of "Yes, but . . ."**

"**Not at all," I replied, shocking everyone. "In fact, I have a special way of killing people." The plane suddenly became quiet as no one even dared to breathe. "It's very slow, very torturous. You see, instead of beating you down, hurting you, or doing anything to you period, I can get inside your head and force you to believe anything I want. Your wife and son could be dead, you could have killed them, your home could be ripped to shreds by one of the very people we're being told to hunt, or I could even make you believe you've been convicted of a crime you didn't commit. Either way, I can make you so miserable, you'll kill yourself both mentally and physicly. In the end, though, you'll always live, and you'll always try to kill yourself. You'll become almost immortal, only dying of old age when I see fit. That will be your fate if you hurt any of us."**

"**Y-You're bluffing," he said, turning on the auto-piolt so he could rest a hand on his head, trying to calm himself.**

"**Am I?" I asked. Suddenly, before anyone could react, he's head became with images. His wife was thrown across the bottom of his tub, her throat slit by a knife that shook in time with his hand. His son staggered in, his side bleeding as he looked into his father's eyes.**

"**Why, Daddy," he asked, "Wh . . ." he wasn't allowed to finish as I yanked the memories away and let the reality of what I'd just done sink in.**

"**I'm higher than any Omega Mutant you'll ever meet in your life, and, unlike any of the **_**true **_**omegas you've ever met, I have complete control of my powers. You won't be granted with death until I see fit. Don't give me a reason to prolong such a torture."**

**I could tell he wanted to say something to me, something along the lines of me going to visit Satan, but Edward beat him to it. "Wittny," he said. "That isn't right and you know it. He won't betray us now, so stop giving him a reason to."**

"**Seriously, Sis," Logan said. "You're starting to freak me out." I looked into his mind and saw what he'd seen from the whole thing. I didn't look like me. I looked like the very thing I'd feared becoming: a monster. **

**I didn't respond, I merely stayed quiet and didn't speak to anyone. In truth, I wasn't surprised by my outburst. I'd been having more and more lately, each one, I made sure, was out of any range where Logan or Edward would find out. **

**No one knew it, but I'd already put a man in the asylum from my probing into his mind and planting false images in anger. True, he was no saint, but the wounds I'd inflicted on him were overkill. He hadn't commited any crime that would warrant such a horrible act.**

**I would never tell them this, but I was terrified of myself. I could feel my control of my powers slipping away slowly, as if something else was taking hold of my inner being.**

**Two hours later, I stared into the eyes of a man I knew all too well as we set up to meet the rest of our team. "YOU!" His scream shocked everyone in the room. I growled lowly in my chest. This was the man I had fought when he was trying to rape Logan's boss's daughter. "What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing you ****Neanderthal****! Get too tired of picking on little girls who can't fight back, or did I make it so you can't rape anyone any more you son of a –"**

"**You wanna start stuff with me bitch?" he asked, crouching down as if ready to attack. "I still need to get you back for that cheap shot you took at me!"**

"**Fine by me!" I saw Logan grab for me and a man grab for the rapist, but we'd already begun the track towards each other at an incredible speed. When we met, I surprised him by ducking his punch before administering one of my own to his jaw, and then his groin. As he bent over to clutch at it, I lifted my knee into his right eye. I heard him curse loudly before he finally fell to the ground. "Don't you ever try to screw with me again."**

"**Wittny," Logan exclaimed as he ran towards me. "What was that for?" He grabbed my arm and lead me away from it all, though we only went a few feet from him.**

"**That's the son-of-a-bitch who tried to rape Armeria back at ****London****! I owed him more than that, but the stupid moron couldn't take a hit."**

"**So her name was Armeria," he said from the ground. "Suits a girl with shuch scared little eyes." He opened his mouth to say some more, but he stopped. Suddenly he began to scream wildly. The other team members rushed to his side, though they must have figured out by the time they got there that it was a scream of terror, not pain.**

**Logan looked at me in a warning manner. "Don't you look at me like that Logan Rese! I'm not doing anything!"**

**Edward joined him, along with the rest. "Okay," I said. "I'm not doing much. All I'm doing is showing him Armeria's fear that night." I glared accusingly at his body. "Though, if I intended to make him feel the pain of all the victims he's had in his lifetime, we might be here for a very long time."**

"**How long?" an African-American said as he looked at me. Unlike most people, he understood that I was doing this out of a need for vengence, and he respected that. He himself had gone on a vendetta after the murder of his family. "How many people did Sabertooth kill?"**

"**Oh, that's the poetic part that I have to respect," I said. "He hasn't killed anyone in his whole life. Even if he won't act like it, he's a very religious man. He has a deep fear of God. He hasn't done anything that can't be forgiven by a baptism. He only hurts people to the point where he's satisfied and leaves them with the memories."**

**Everyone shivered deeply as they realized just how horrible the man they were working with was, but I didn't bother, I'd seen millions of horrible things inside people's minds. There were things in one man's mind that could get a whole country's worth of people put in prison in one go. Try having to go through that for several decades. It can really screw with a person.**

****

**Mizuki: DONE!  
Karthika – beating on poor sabertooth - : you were right. It **_**is **_**fun to beat up the characters.  
Mizuki: Yeah, and they can't really fight back because they're fictional.  
Veronica: NOOOOOOO! LOGAN CAN'T BE FICTIONAL! I LOVE HIM!**

**Becky: Weren't you trying to kill him in the beginning?  
Veronica: OUR LOVE CAN OVERCOME ANYTHING!  
Mizuki – turns to Karthika - : And you said I was crazy when I kidnapped Gambit for my birthday.  
Karthika: You were, she's just crazier than you.  
Mizuki: T.T you're so mean.  
Karthika: Don't forget to tell them!  
Mizuki: OH, Right. I promised Karthika that I would tell you all the rules for the BLESSED GAME OF SOLITAIR! We want to see if anyone can find it! It has to have, at least, two aces in the very beginning, and it has to be finished within two minutes! GOOD LUCK!  
EVERYONE: R&R**


	12. Chapter 11 I'M BACK!

**Oh my god! I am soooo sorry everyone! I really meant to update sooner, but I had to dissect a pig, then there was the TAKS test, and then my teachers decided that the last 6 weeks of school they would actually **_**do **_**their jobs!**

**To make it up to you all, I'm finishing up the flashback and explaining all the holes in this story.**

**xXFlashBackXx**

** We never spoke about what happened that day again. I could tell that the others wanted to, but I wasn't ready. I wasn't a fool. Power in smaller amounts than mine had ruined better people.**

** What if something went wrong? What if I hurt someone! What if . . . what if I killed Logan or Edward. This silence, this oblivion I pushed onto them, lasted two years. They were happy. They got along with the others easily.**

** Logan was so happy there. He had enough people to fight so he never had to practice too long with one person, and Edward had unlimited access to the organization's computers and books, giving him as much entertainment as he needed for the rest of his life.**

** Me? I stayed in my room. Away from the sins of the world. I constantly struggled with the two voices that had lodged themselves in my warped mind. **

** Part of me said I should rain hell upon the world. Destroy the curupt and evil to save the innocent and good. Leave a pile of bodies in my wake as a warning to all the people of the world that I would destroy any who dared to cause pain and suffering to others.**

** The other part demanded I ignore the other. If I were to do such, I would be no better than them. Was I God? No. So, what right did I have to bring justice to those I didn't even know? Everyone had some good in their hearts. Surely they all deserved the chance to redeem themselves.**

** In whose eyes, though? Mine? Gods'? Their own? For ever rationalization and excuse I created in my mind, a thousand contradictions and questions occurred, until I finally gave up and decided the world was better off without so powerful a being.**

** That was when I realized it: my weakness. Everyone had theirs, and I'd found mine.**

** I can't control myself. My own power, which I'd prided myself on for so long, had overtaken my heart and mind to the point where I could no longer see the diffrence between right and wrong. The line the once separated black and white had blurred comeptely, creating a strange gray.**

** That was when we met Xavier. We'd been sent to kill him, no remorse, but when I got ready to reach into his mind to end it before it began, something inside me broke comepletely.**

** The world faded as the two parts inside me battled for power, resulting in the destruction of everything around me. As I laid there, the world farther away from me than ever before, I heard Edward's voice calling me back, demanding for the Wittny of old.**

** "Come on, Love," he whispered to me, penetrating the silence I'd forced onto the two of us. "You can do this, you know what to do."**

** I searched through my mind. What could I do? What could stop the pain and ache from these memories? That's when it hit me. Memories! If I could destroy those, create new ones, perhaps I could become a better person than I was. I could do better.**

** Deciding on my new corse of action, I set my mind on our memories for the past 200 years. Perhaps, we could all do better.**

** There was, however, something I didn't count on. Benson. Before we could wake up, he'd sent the others to fetch us. Logan and I woke up later, needles in our skin, attached to Adimantium. Without thinking, we ran. I didn't even realize we were leaving Edward behind. Had I known, I would have gone back for him, experiments be damned.**

** We wound up some where in Canada and, eventually, found our way to the X-Men. Then the whole thing with Charlie and Renee happened, and I didn't even realize what was so obvious to me now.**

** The pixie Edward with the X-Men and Cullens was a clone. Knowing Rose, she probably would have noticed, but Edward wouldn't have had a hard time blocking her thoughts on the whole thing from me. Son of a bitch!**

** This wasn't going to stand. Benson, the fake Edward, all of them, I'd make them all suffer!**


	13. Goodbye readers We've come to the END

**First of all, I think I owe everyone who has read this an apology for taking so long t update, but the time taken to update this is the reason why I have to write this.**

**This is the last chapter.**

**I don't mean that in the, this is going to be awesome, final battle last chapter, but the final chapter.**

**I started this story my fist year in middle school, just after Twilight first came out. I got a bit caught up in the hype and, after a few years, my opinion has diversified and I don't hold the same love for them anymore. Twilight was the first non-child book I ever read (talk about going from 0 to sixty) but, after watching better movies and reading better books, I've come to realize something: Stephanie Myer wrote that book by stepping on a keyboard over and over again until she came up with something resembling a plot. **

**I'm not hating on anyone who likes Twilight, there are worse books, I just don't have the same love anymore. Also, I've started reading the comic version of X Men, which both shines a much better light on Gambit and Rouge and points out the issues with a Logan and Rouge relationship, and I just can't get past that to keep writing this story.**

**Still, I'm not going to leave it as is because that would b hateful and cruel, but I just can't bring myself to go any further than I already have.**

**Wittny and Logan woke after having their memories whipped, not knowing that they were leaving Edward behind. No, Edward is not the same vampire as the one from Twilight. The Edward is a clone sent to integrate himself into the world and wait for Wittny, then Bella, to show up. Once she did, it was his job to play himself and try and get them over to his side.**

**When they realized that she wasn't in control of her powers, if she still had them at all, and they decided to try and bring them back to the surface by making her experience the worst emotional experience they could, thereby making "Edward" leave.**

**The Cullens had no idea what was going on, but "Edward" had done some things that rose Rosaline's suspicion, so "Edward" blocked those thoughts from everyone, not thinking that Wittny would look for them.**

**Before they get back to the house, Logan and Wittny save the real Edward, tearing Benson to shred on the way, I'll admit, this scene I wanted to type. When they get back, Wittny, Loan and the real Edward kill the fake Edward and, as an apology for dragging them into a war, however unconsciously it may have been, she invites the Cullens to teach as teachers at the school. Jasper becomes a teacher of mutants whose powers are tightly bound to their emotions, teaching them how to keep themselves calm, Alice teaches mutants how to deal with normal people, showing them different ways to involve themselves without seeming involved, Emmet and Rosaline are in charge of more of the low-risk fights in the Danger Room, and Carslile and Esme work in the infirmary. Both Logan and Wittny end up with several kids, and Wittny reflects on trying to find a way to die, thinking that, better she dies then than live longer and become insane like she did before.**

**That's the story. Again, I'm very sorry for ending it this way. I really wanted to give you a better story, I know you loyal readers deserve it, but I just can't spit it out. I'm so sorry. I tied, for about a year, to do it, but it just couldn't be done. Please, don't hate me.**


End file.
